Saurial
| size2e = | alignment2e = Any | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Finder Wyvernspur | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = Day | diet = | lifespan = | location = Lost Vale Kara-Tur | language = Draconic | subraces = Bladeback Finhead Flyer Hornhead | climate = Temperate, warm | terrain = Forest, jungle | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Dinosaur-like | based = | first = }} Saurials were a rare breed of scalykind - specifically a "sauroid" race descended from dinosaur-like creatures - not native to Toril. Several sub-races existed, though only four could be found on Toril itself.A second group of these creatures existed in the southern jungles of Kara-Tur, and were known as the "Lacerials". This group was introduced in the Malatra Living Jungle setting by the RPGA network, to go along with their Living Story campaign. They were identical to the saurials of Faerûn, but at the time the RPGA was not allowed to use the term 'Saurial'. Unlike reptiles, saurials were not cold-blooded creatures. Description Physical Appearance Language Saurials spoke draconic, but their voices were naturally pitched too high for most humanoids to hear. They punctuated their speech with scents that defined emotions. Other creatures could interpret some of the common, stronger scents to understand the mood of a saurial. The scent of brimstone meant confusion, the aroma of roses meant sadness, lemons meant pleasure or joy, baked bread means anger, violets mean danger or fear, honeysuckle means tenderness, wood smoke means devotion or piety, tar means victory and the smell of ham meant nervousness or worry. Dragons and some fey could hear saurial voices, although the fey didn't necessarily understand draconic, and could understand the emotions associated with the scents created by the saurial race. Culture Most saurials were spiritual and worshipped either Finder, Chauntea, Tymora or Tyr. Finder was their patron deity and the rescuer of their species, while the other three reflect aspects of their ancestral gods. Saurial sub-species treated each other with equality and respect, using the natural talents of each group to maximum their shared accomplishments. Because none of the different sub-races of saurials could interbreed, most households were homogeneous. Mates and siblings shared much stronger bonds than other humanoids, protecting each other from harm whenever possible. They easily made friends and only rarely enemies, though if there was obvious danger, they were quick to respond. Outlook Magic Their homeworld had magic, both arcane and divine in nature. Their natural attributes aided them in their pursuit of the Art and the Power. History They were brought to Toril by Moander to a place called the Lost Vale, a hidden locale near the Dalelands, so that they could be used as the former Dead God's slaves to corrupt and destroy life in the area in an effort to regain his previous divinity. The plan failed when Finder Wyvernspur, Dragonbait, and Alias defeated Moander, freeing the saurials from their slavery. Elminster convinced the saurials to restore what Moander had forced them to destroy and the Lost Vale was turned into a permanent settlement as a result. Sub-species *Bladeback: *Finhead: *Flyer: *Hornhead: Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Azure Bonds * Song of the Saurials Further reading * Notes References Category:Saurials Category:Scaled Ones Category:Scalykind Category:Reptilian humanoids Category:Races